KATT
by Dina Soars
Summary: Ranma now in his early twenties has moved to California to get away from the madness known as Nerima. One day after a martial arts tournament he starts questioning the meaning of it all, only to meet a new friend.
1. Meetings

A man in his sixties open the door to a black eighties Trans Am and climbed in. The car had a red light that pulsated back and forth on the hood. Looking out the side window the man smiled and spoke seemingly to no one. An outside observer would have assumed that he was talking on a hands free phone or just singing along to a favourite song. 'Well buddy I think she turned out fine. She has the best of both her brothers, and more importantly she takes after her father." The voice that seem to resonate from the complex dash of the black sports car had a slightly synthetic quality that could not hide the pride of the owner. "Thank you Michael. I had a lot of help thanks to you. You know I think she will do me proud. All she needs now is the right partner to complete her."

The man patted the dash of the car affectionately. "Well pal you have been the best partner could hope for. Don't worry she will do fine. You taught the best you could now you need faith in her to do what's right."

The Knight Industries Two Thousand gave a synthetic sigh. Worry in his voice conveyed his self doubts. "I know Michael, but KARR..."

"KITT, KARR was too much like his uncle. You tried to redeem your brother's memory, but he was too ridged in his programming. KITT Jr." Michael said with a slight laugh in his voice. "...is too much like you when you first came on line, full of wonder but not very independent." Michael leaned the seat back a bit and resumed his watch through the driver's side window. What he was looking at so intently was a firery red Harley Davidson V Rod. A young Asian girl with bright red hair tied back in a tight braid walked pass the motorcycle. She stop in surprise and looked back at the sleek machine. "I think she just found her partner KITT. And by the looks of it she picked a real scrapper."

"Michael that girl is far too small to ride a bike that size and I don't think she could stand up against some the criminals we had to in a fight."

"KITT have faith in your daughter. Besides I recognize this young lady. She is the woman's martial arts world champion, and her brother holds the men's title. You could not have asked for someone better to team up with her. Besides pal your daughter can do the driving if need be." Tilting his seat forward Michael Knight put the black car into gear and drove off.

"I will trust yours and hers judgment, but I can't help but worry."

"That is what being a parent is all about. Speaking of which any word on how the Jr.s are doing? I understand that F.L.A.G. is back up and running." Michael said as he thought about his only son, vowing that he would contact him soon.

Ranma was walking down the boardwalk, coming home from her latest tournament. She stopped to watch the children play on the beach and the girls' rollerblading down the boardwalk in bikinis. She noticed the young men watching her and the other girls with grins on their faces. Brushing some hair from her face she sighed. "What is it all for?" she asked herself. "Is this what I spent years of hard training for? Was it just to enter into pointless competitions?"

"I think I could help you find meaning." A gentle female voice said. Ranma stopped and looked around in surprise. There was no one in sight, just a sleek but mean looking red and black motorcycle. There was a black and red orb in the middle of the instrument cluster that reminded Ranma of an electric eye. The eye seemed to be staring right at her. "Are you interested in putting your skills to better use?" The voice said. This time Ranma could tell it was coming from the bike.

"Alright who said that? Do you have some kind of radio on your bike?" Ranma didn't know why she wasn't annoyed, maybe because the voice had an innocent quality to it.

"I am sorry I should have introduced myself. I am the Knight Automations Ten Thousand. But you can call me KATT." The voice said

"I'm Ranko, nice to meet you. Excuse my rudeness but are you the bike?" Ranma looked at the motorcycle more closely. Many would have run away screaming, but Ranma was use to the unusual. So she just waited to find out what was really happening here. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man in an old sports car that had been watching her had just driven off.

"Yes I am. So did you want to hear how you can find meaning in your life?" Ranma nodded why not maybe this KATT would have some insight to her problems. "You could join me and become my partner. I am of need of a human counterpart to help me with my mission." KATT didn't know why it was important but her father was quiet firm on this. One thing she did know was when she saw the red head she knew she was the one. "I am a product of the 'Foundation for Law And Government' also known as 'F.L.A.G.'. We are an independent organization to help the less fortunate in matters where law enforcement agency cannot."

"To defend those who can't defend themselves." Ranma said to herself in a self reflective quiet voice.

"That is absolutely correct Ranma." KATT said as if she was praising a small child that got an answer to a difficult question right. "I need a partner to help me with this mission. Would you be interested?"

The red head thought about it for a moment. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? A chance to use her skills to help others, but she couldn't jump in like she did when she was younger, that was how she got herself into so much trouble. "KATT I just can't decide on my own I need to know exactly what is it you need from me? And to top it off I have someone that I need to discuss this with." Ranma sat down on the park bench that KATT was parked in front of.

The A.I. was even more pleased by this response then Ranma would have imagined. It showed that the petite girl wasn't reckless. "I would like to go over the details with you more thoroughly in a more private setting. Would that be alright with you?"

"Could I call a friend to meet us? I don't like to make a decision this important without consulting someone. Don't worry, they can keep a secret, and might even be able to help us."

The light on the handle bars seem to pulsate as if KATT was contemplating the request. Ranma noticed the side of the air intake for the cooling system of the bike had two red lights that moved up and down. When she had asked her question the rhythm of the pulsation had change. "That would be acceptable Ranko. Do you have a cell phone or would you like me to place the call on your behave?"

Pulling out her one true luxury, a smart phone Ranma said "I'm good but how about we go to your secluded place so we do this in private?"

"That is easy. See the transport truck at the end of the street?" Ranma noticed a large black and gold tractor trailer that had a golden horse head, like a chess piece on it. "That is my rolling head quarters. Get on and I will take you over."

Ranma looked hesitantly at first than said. "I don't know how to ride. I don't have a licence either."

Non despondent the red and black bike replied as if it was of little concern. "It does not matter, I will do the driving. Just get on and hold on tight. I will take care of the rest. Beside it would look odd if I rode over there on my own." There was a tone of humour in the synthetic voice.

Once again the young woman stopped just short of climbing on. With a thoughtful look she said quietly "I have to tell you something before we leave. You have entrusted me with your secret I need to tell you mine." Taking a big breath and slowly letting it out she started "I am not a girl."

KATT gave a light giggle. "Are you trying to get out of our deal? I did a bio scan of you and you are very much a woman."

"No I wanted you a chance to change your mind. I was born a boy. When I was sixteen I picked up a magical curse that changes me temporary into a girl."

"I would like to see that. Maybe once we get out of sight? Now put the helmet that is on my rear seat and hop on. " The bike said, and watched girl as she took the helmet in her hands to study it. When Ranma put the helmet on, the face shield came alive with computer displays. KATT spoke to her through the helmet's built in speakers. "We can talk freely without anyone being able to hear us now. The displays that you see are all my functions and you can have internet access as well as video conferencing." There was pride in the tone of voice.

"I am impressed." Said the redhead, not really sure of what everything she saw was. Ranma climbed on to the bike and KATT immediately changed the seat, foot pegs and handlebars to accommodate the petite young woman.

When that was done she started up her engine and sped off down the street where the rig was waiting for them. The rear door dropped down and they rolled into its spacious cargo area. They were then greeted by a woman in her late 50's. "Hello I'm Bonnie Knight." The woman said. "KATT who is your friend?"


	2. Job Offer

Ranma pulled out his iphone and selected face time. Using the speed dial she selected a number. It didn't take long for the other person to pick up. "Ranma, where have you been?" The woman on the other end asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

The redhead was about to answer when she was interrupted by a second female voice. "Who are you calling Ranko? And why did she call you Ranma?"

"KATT I'm on the phone could you please give me some privacy?" Ranma asked in a polite tone that one would use to a child or a lover. "Yeah Nabiki, that's why I'm calling. I meet a new friend today."

Nabiki was not worried. Ranma was always making new friends ever since the two of them moved to the States. "Ok then, when are you coming home?"

There was a slight pause on the line then Ranma replied. "I'm not coming home." There was a look of shock on Nabiki's face. She had feared this day for a long time. The two of them had never stated that they were in a relationship, but she thought he felt the same way for her as she did for him. Tears started to roll down her cheek. "I see. Well I can't say I didn't know this day would happen."

Ranma had a confuse look on his face. "What are you talking about Nabs? I just wanted you to bring me some clothes and meet my new friends. We have lots to talk about. After I thought we could celebrate." Ranma wondered why Nabiki looked relived. Then it dawned on him, how what he just said sounded. "Nabs I'm sorry. That did not sound right. No I am not leaving you. I may not have said it but I need you in my life and that is why I need you to join us now."

Feeling foolish the woman with short hair wiped her eyes. This was exactly something her sister would have done. Nabiki's mood darkened thinking about the youngest Tendo. "Sorry." She said. "Where do you want me to come and which clothes would you like?"

"It's ok. We should talk about this later though." Ranma gave the directions and ask her to pick out something nice for his male side.

Ranma had just finished telling Bonnie and KATT his life store, and was just demonstrating his cures to them when there was a knock at the side door of the trailer. Bonnie opened the door to reveal a young Asian woman with short hair. "May I help you?" the older woman asked.

"I'm looking for my friend she said to meet her here. A short redhead goes by the name Ranko." Nabiki looked around the other woman to see if Ranma was there. All she saw was not what she expected from the inside of a tractor-trailer. It looked like a room out of an eighties Sci-fi movie or TV show.

"Oh you must be Nabiki. I have heard so much about you. Come in your friend is waiting for you. My name is Bonnie." With that Bonnie stepped aside to allow Nabiki into the trailer. Getting a better look did nothing to change her first impression of the interior.

When Nabiki spotted the male Ranma she was a little confused. "Didn't you leave this morning as a girl? Here are the clothes you requested." She said while tossing the bag to the pigtailed man.

"Yeah I did." He replied 'But I meet a new friend and you know how I feel about not telling my friends. It never goes well when I lie." Nabiki did know and she knew exactly which incident Ranma meant by that. "So I would like to introduce you to my new friend."

Ranma stepped aside to reveal a red and black motorcycle. Red lights were pulsating up and down on the air intakes of the bike. Nabiki almost swore the lights changed speed when she looked at it. "This is KATT. She wants me to become her new partner." Nabiki could almost swear Ranma had a tone of pleading in his voice. As if he was looking for her permission.

"Please to meet you Nabiki san." KATT said in perfect Japanese. "Ranko has told me so much about you." The voice from the bike was gentle and reminded Nabiki of a young girl, and yet Nabiki was not at all surprised. Only Ranma would make a friend with a talking motorcycle.

"Your Japanese is perfect KATT. But you can speak English. We live here now and I for one want to forget about my old home." The sadness was evident in Nabiki's voice.

Ranma sighed. He knew it was his fault that Nabiki had to leave Japan, even if she would never admit to it. "KATT, would you please call me Ranma when I am a guy." Turning to Nabiki, Ranma said "You met Bonnie already."

Bonnie took the opportunity to bring things back to business. "Welcome Nabiki. We were just discussing with Ranma here, a job opportunity. Well KATT wants Ranma as her partner." She said looking at the motorcycle with affection.

"What kind of job?" Nabiki's business sense kicked in. "and what does it pay?" She gave Ranma a puzzled look. Just what is going on here she thought to herself.

Ranma was glad he thought to ask Nabiki to come. He would have just taken the job and not even thought about being paid. He sat back and watched the two women discuss his future. He had already made up his mind to take the job anyways.

"We are members of a non profit organization known as F.L.A.G. The Foundation for Law And Government." Nabiki frowned at the term "Non profit" "Actually we are a more covert division. The main team does not even know we exist. We mostly are composed of the original surviving FLAG members, Michael Knight Sr. and KITT Sr. and myself. Our purpose is to help the less fortunate that normal law agencies cannot. We have many resources at our disposal. Some high tech." Bonnie said as she pointed to KATT and gestured to the interior of the trailer. "And some intelligence. What we need is some field agents and support staff. I understand you are studying Business law?"

"That Civil Law and Public Relations." Said Nabiki proudly. "I will be graduating in three months. But yes Business Law is my major." She looked at Ranma knowing exactly where Bonnie must have gotten that piece of information. Ranma just smiled. He was very proud of Nabiki's achievements.

"Have you found a place to intern yet?" Bonnie asked. "We have an opening here and the pay is decent for starters. I only ask because Ranma has spoken very highly of you and I think you two would make a great team."

Nabiki looked again at Ranma who just shrugged. "Sounds nice but exactly what does that mean. What do you do with your high tech toys?"

"I'm not a toy protested KATT. I am state of the art technology for the purpose of defending the weak." KATT replied using the term Ranma had earlier.

"What KATT was saying is we use these high tech toys." Bonnie said in a teasing manner. "To full fill our missions. We get calls from small towns or individuals that need help and we send undercover agents to investigate or intervene. The AI's assist in many ways, such as a cover, or back up. Not only that they provide intelligence data, protection from harm and companionship. We have been doing this since the early eighties with KITT Sr."

"So are all the AI's Harley Davidson's? And why a motorcycle anyways?" Nabiki's curiosity had been peeked now. She was not sure if she wanted to join this group of what appeared to be a form of vigilantes. But it was right up Ranma's ally.

Bonnie was impressed. She had reservations about this strange young man that turned into a woman. But he was very smart she could see. He insisted to have this young woman here to ask the questions while he sat back and observed. And observe was exactly what he was doing. Plus his "curse" as he called it would be a great asset in undercover work too. Nabiki also impressed her as well. They had to get these two as a team. "To answer your first question. No the Knight Industries Two Thousand is an eighties Pontiac Trans Am, and the Knight Industries Three Thousand is a Ford Mustang."

"He can turn into a Ford Explorer as well." KATT added helpfully.

"Yes he can." Bonnie Agreed. "As for KATT here. We wanted to go a different direction. We figured a motorcycle could blend in a different type of crowd. Biker gangs, bike clubs and just the ordinary weekend warriors. Harleys lend a certain amount of street cred. And the V-Rod could blend in with the sport bikes as well."

"Ok that makes some sense. But what else can she do that a regular bike could not other than talk?" KATT was hurt by Nabiki's comment. She could do lots of useful things.

"Well other than talking, which she seems to do enough of," Bonnie said with a little amusement. "She is extremely fast and manoeuvrable, more so then her brother. She can call up any information on the net as required. She can monitor her partner's health at all times, and with special system packages that are built into changeable hard saddlebags, her abilities are expandable for special duties. One other advantage of KATT being a bike it increases her stealth ness. We have used a bit of old foundation tech and new on her as well. Molecular bonding on her tires and nanite machines on her skin makes her lighter and near indestructible. The nanites also give her some minor shape shifting abilities. Mostly moving foot pegs and the seat."

"I can change colour too." KATT said demonstrating by changing her black and red colour scheme to a pink and white one. Ranma kind of flinched at this, not too sure why he liked the idea for a different colour when a girl.

"So she is bullet proof? How does this help her rider?" Nabiki asked worriedly. If they thought the bike needed protection that meant the rider was also in danger of being shot.

Bonnie grinned. "This was a big problem for us as well but we found a solution that was tested and worked very satisfactory. There is this new form of bulletproof clothing in Brazil. I guess with all the kidnappings down there they had a need to fill. Well we took a close look at the clothing and felt we could expand on this by infusing them with the nanites. A side effect is, the clothes along with the helmet interface, it becomes morphable. In other word the clothes change shape with whoever wears them."

Ranma's eyes lit up. "Do you mean if I change into a girl the clothes will change to fit me?" This was really the last thing that bothered Ranma about his curse. Always having to wear baggy clothes as a girl so if he changed into a man they would fit and not strangle him.

"Quite possibly we will have to test it." Bonnie was in deep thought for a second. Then her eyes lit up as an idea hit her. "We might even be able to have them change style as well. KATT could you look into this for me?" KATT agreed and set herself to the task. Bonnie turned back to the young couple and smiled.

"KATT mentioned that she could take control of the driving. How could she do that with only two wheels?" This was the first real question Ranma had asked.

"A very good question. KATT can take control with a rider very easy by, not going into too much tech mumble jumble, using the rider as a gyroscope. Anyone that has ridden a bicycle or a motorcycle does this without thinking and that is using their weight to balance the bike. KATT can also operate autonomously. KATT would you demonstrate please." KATT's rear wheel seemed to split into two, separating about two feet. "She has independent suspension that allows her to corner at high speeds, but when a rider is on her. The two wheels will act as one giving better control. It was another problem that gave us headaches for years during the development stage. It turns out sometimes the best solutions are the simple ones. Although it did add weight to the overall frame and we are still looking for a better solution. Until then this works fine."

Nabiki was starting to get bored with all the tech talk. As she understood the situation they were like a group of private law enforcement. They had the resources and money to fulfil the job, and they not only wanted Ranma but were hinting they wanted her as well. There was only one question left, the terms of employment. "Ok I think you have Ranma's interest but here is the real question. What does it pay?"

Bonnie was waiting for this. "I think you would be happy with the pay, plus it comes with other benefits. Let us discuss it over dinner at the Mansion." Bonnie said with a smile. Nabiki boggled at the thought of going to a private Mansion for dinner.

Ranma grabbed the bag of clothes Nabiki brought for him and said, " Is there a place I can change?" Bonnie took him to one of the staterooms on the trailer. Not even a minute after leaving him Ranma yelled out. "Nabiki! I asked for men's clothes."

Nabiki grinned at her host and yelled back." You said pick something nice. That is something nice. Just change already I'm starving."

KATT did a quick scan and commented. "My scans don't show that you are malnourished Nabiki." Nabiki sighed and was saved explaining to KATT that was a figure of speech. When Ranma returned female and wearing a sexy red dress. "You look very pleasing Ranko." KATT commented.

"Thank you KATT. Well let's eat going. I still need to tell you about the terminate Nabiki. Good night KATT." Ranma said as the three women left the tractor-trailer for the evening.

**Author's notes:** I would like to thank all of those that took the time to review the first chapter. I was quite surprised by the questions I was asked, and hope this chapter answered some of those questions. I personally find the technical end of things a little dry and just like to except it. This is what Lucas did with the real first Star Wars movies, and why they were good. But your reviews made me think more on the hows. I will be revealing more data as the story progresses. I want to focus more on plot in future chapters and not rush details. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Passing in the Knight

A black car raced down the lonely desert highway towards the mountains, towards the setting sun, towards home. The sky was lit up like it was on fire, flames licking the tops of the grand peaks. Still the car raced ignoring the wonders. The lone occupant yawned. He was tired and could not wait to get home. Home, funny he never thought of it as home before. Now it was home as no other place in his life had been. Not only that, but his co workers were more than just friends they were his family. Yawning again a voice from the car's dashboard broke his silent introspective.

"Mike if you are tired I could drive the rest of the way home." The voice although synthetic still conveyed an air of concern.

"That's alright KITT." Mike said. "I guess I was just day dreaming a bit." Sitting up a little straighter Mike's expression turned reflective. "How about you, you haven't said much since the completion of the mission."

"As you know Mike I do not get tired." KITT said too quickly for Mike's tastes.

"You know that is not what I meant. You've been unusually quiet tonight. What is on your mind?" Mike pondered the fact that he was having a conversation with his car. It was only three years ago that he met the A.I.. While he was uneasy with the talking car at first, he was now concerned about its feelings.

The blue light on the dashboard pulsated a little indicating that the A.I. was in thought. Finally after a minute he spoke. Sounding as if he was scared of the others reaction to what he was about to say. "Do you think I am out dated?"

Mike Knight looked at the glowing blue orb in confusion. "Out dated, in what way? As far as I know there is no other computer system or A.I. as advanced as you." Mike fell into silence as he contemplated his own words. Three years was a long time for computers, but other than KARR he had never seen an A.I. like KITT. Add the capabilities of the frame in which KITT was housed was truly astounding as well. "No KITT you are defiantly not out dated."

"Then could you explain why the carjacking ring we just busted up were not interested in stealing me? The only logical reason I could come up with is as a car I am old." There was almost a ting of wining in the computerized voice.

Mike laughed. "Is that what this is all about? KITT there is a difference between an old car and a classic and you my friend are a classic. It also goes to show what little taste those carjackers had. But if it would make you feel any better we could stop and get you some mud flaps and a big wing spoiler."

"If you do I will tell Sarah on you and never speak to you again." KITT said indignantly. "Mud flaps indeed." Mike laughed even harder and turned his attention back to the lonely road ahead. "Mike there is a vehicle coming the other way at a very high rate of speed. It will be passing us in thirty seconds. I estimate its speed to be in excess of one hundred sixty mph."

Mike looked at their own speedometer and shook his head. "I think as we are doing no better and are off duty we have no room to complain." As he finished his sentence a white and pink motorcycle blasted past them. Its rider was wearing a white and pink leather riding suit. A long red pony tail flowed from beneath the rider's helmet. "Wow she sure was moving. Did you get a picture?"

"No there was some kind of interference. Should we go after her?"

Mike looked at the distant dot that was the motorcycle. Holding back a yawn he shook his head. "No let's just get home. I am bushed and you need a maintenance scan. We will look into our mysterious rider another time."

"As you wish Mike." The black car replied, as it continued to race towards the mountains, towards the setting sun and home.


	4. Knght Briefing

The white and pink clad rider hugged her bike, pouring on the speed. She had never felt so alive in her life. The total freedom of the open road and the thrill of speed all the while out in the open as if she were flying. She got it. This was why so many people took to the open road. She drank in the scenery as it wiped pass her. She was alone with her thoughts and her bike. To Ranma it was like a soothing kata that cleansed the mind and soul.

"Ranko." A female voice said in her helmets speakers, interrupting the rider's moment of solitude.

"What is it KATT?" Ranma said with a smile for her new partner of three months.

"There is a vehicle approaching in the opposite direction at a very high rate of speed. Do you think we should pull them over?" KATT's voice showed concerned for her perceived duties.

Ranma laughed as she checked out the speedometer of the bike in her helmets displays. They themselves were racing along in excessive of 160mph. "KATT I think we are in no position to complain. Plus we don't have time to waste we are expected in Dallas tomorrow evening." She was still smiling as the black mustang, screamed pass them. "Hey partner, do a quick scan, of that stang will you?"

Ranma's grin widened as she what could be considered a computer equivalent of a gasp. "Ranko that was my brother that passed us! Can we please go after them?"

Ranma's smile slipped. She knew her partner knew their mission, but she also knew the need for family. KATT's only had two known "Relatives" her father KITT sr. and her brother KITT Jr. Where she had limited contact with her father, her brother did not even know he had a sister or father. Ranma had also felt that need for family. Whereas Kasumi, the only member of either Ranma's or Nabiki's families that bothered to keep in touch with them, after being away for four years. Nabiki, KATT, Bonnie and Michael sr. had now become Ranma's family and she was not going to let them down like she did her own. "Sorry KATT." Ranma said as she poured on more speed. "You know we can't do that. Maybe one day we will but not now."

"I understand Ranko." KATT said in a small voice. "Ranko, Nabiki and Bonnie are calling."

"Put them on please." Ranma said politely. After living with Nabiki for four years now Ranma had become less obnoxious, Nabiki wouldn't put up with the name calling that Akane did.

"Hi there, Wild Rose." A cheerful voice sang. "How are my girls? Haven't crashed or anything?" Ranma and KATT groaned at the image of the young woman for different reasons.

"Nabiki we have not "crashed" into anything since the first day of training. So please stop bringing that up." KATT said with a huff causing Nabiki and Bonnie to laugh. The mood of the two women changed to be more serious. "Just want to give you two a heads up. There is nothing to worry about, but a member of the main F.L.A.G. team stumbled onto some of KATT's early design concept plans. Known as, the 'Knight Industries Twelve Thousand Interceptor' or K.I.T.T.I.. Kitty was to be a military production model with more armour and weapons. We are not too concerned because most of the vital documents were moved to KATT"S file with no direct connections."

"So what does this mean? Is KATT in danger? Whoever hacked the system will be looking for more info." Even though they were on the same team their deep cover would be blown if they found KATT's files.

"No," Said Bonnie. "We have completely severed all ties to F.L.A.G. and started a new organization, with independent off the grid computers. We will still be Flags support group. The new organization will be called 'Protection Of Law Enforcement.'"

Ranma blinked her eyes. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? "Let me get this straight. We are to support Flag and we are called P.O.L.E.?" She shoked her head as she geared down to leaned into a curve. Pulling out of the bend Ranma turn the throttle to give KATT more gas.

Nabiki shook her head in the helmet's display with a look of exasperation. "The name is not important. Let's get on with your briefing, shall we? We got a call from a woman in Nevada about some missing members of her bike club."

"Actually she called F.L.A.G. but we intercepted it." Bonnie's image stated from the other side of Ranma's display screen.

"Right," said Nabiki. "It seems that the police are not too interested in investigating as no family members have reported these women missing, and as they are members of a Quote motorcycle gang Unquote. The policed figure it is just a turf war." Nabiki's disgust was all too evident on her face.

"Is this a turf war between gangs?" KATT asked. KATT knew that many gang members ride bikes but there were more regular every day people that had motorcycle social clubs as well.

"No KATT," Bonnie answered. "They are just a bunch of woman that likes to ride together. They call themselves 'Desert Flowers.' Ranma you are to meet with their club president tomorrow at 1:00pm in the Gold and Silver pawn shop. Ask for Rick and tell him you are Wild Rose. He will set the meeting up."

Ranma nodded a response the two women on the other end of the conversation could not see. Ranma then wiped the remains of the bug that got splattered on her face plate before saying. "So that is why I am going as a girl. I am to join their group and see if I can dig up any signs of foul play." This was going to be Ranma's first mission as a woman and only her third since joining FLAG or was it POLE now. "Can you send me any and all data that we have on this case? I would like to see the police reports as well. Also send KATT the make, models and V.I.N (vehicle identification number) of the missing bikes. She can keep her eyes peeled for them on the streets."

"Good thinking." Nabiki replied. "I will send what we have, but I am afraid we don't really have much to go on until you meet with your contact. KATT has your reservations for you motel you can look over the data in the morning before going to Gold and Silver. It is getting late and you should be paying attention to the road now. We will talk after your meeting."

"Good night then Nabs, and you too Bonnie." Ranma said

"You be careful Wild Rose and come home to me. KATT if she gets to tired make sure you take over."

Ranma grinned as KATT said that she would do just that. After a final good night from all parties the images of both women disappeared and were replaced with the helmets night vision view of the desert.


	5. Desert Flowers part 1

The motel was not a five star resort, but it was clean. It also had some other advantages; such as it was ground level with parking just in front of the unit. It was motorcycle friendly and most important it had privacy. Dressed in just her bra and panties Ranma exited the bathroom from where she just finished her shower. She sat down at the desk/dressing table that had a large mirror behind it and proceeded to brush her hair. Once that chore was complete Ranma put her hair on a low ponytail wrapped in a pink leather sleeve, which was popular with many woman riders. The red head propped her tablet up so she could read the report sent to her from Nabiki the previous night. When she was finished reading, Ranma then pulled out her makeup bag and proceeded to "Put on her war paint." As she heard Nabiki call it once. Looking at the time Ranma decided it was time to get dressed and head over to the meeting place. She put on a pink camisole a pair of white pants and a white leather jacket. The words "Wild Rose" written in pink script above a picture of a cat with a rose in its mouth adorned the back of the jacket. Grabbing her tablet, helmet and keys she left the room pausing long enough to lock up.

Ranma pulled on her helmet as she sat on the white v-rod with pink accents when KATT finally spoke to her. "Good morning Ranko." KATT preferred the name when her partner was in female form. "Hope you had a good run this morning. Bonnie wants you to call head quarters before heading to the meeting place." KATT said in a pleasant tone.

"Sure thing partner, would you get them on the line for me?" After waiting a few minutes the helmet's visual display showed two women. One a very well kept sixty year old and the other in her early twenties sporting a pageboy's cut. "Morning ladies, what's up?"

The older of the two spoke up first. "There has been a slight change in plans for this morning's meeting Ranko." This brought a surprised look on the redhead's face.

"It seems that this Pawn shop runs a TV show out of it and they are filming today." The second woman stated. "So instead of rescheduling, we were able to work you in the broadcast. Rick is in need of an expert on Japanese swords and you are it."

Ranma nodded. "Ok Nabiki I'll have my ear buds on and my pendant out so KATT can relay what is happening and if I get stuck maybe you can keep me from looking like a fool." Ranma pulled out the Kitten medallion from under her camisole that had a small camera built into it. The ear buds were a two way radio from which KATT and by extension POLE could communicate with its operatives.

"That is a tall order," Replied Nabiki with a grin. "But I am sure we might be able to reduce the damage."

"Very funny Nabiki." The redhead replied as she put up her kickstand and released the clutch. "So I go in check out some swords and have my meeting with Rick afterwards."

"That about sums it up Ranko. I installed the surveillance bags on KATT before you left. It contains recording equipment and a 3D hologram projector. KATT's built in GPS will keep us advised on your location in case we need to send in back up, and as always the rolling unit won't be far away if KATT has any issues or need some of her other units." Bonnie paused for a moment not wanting to say the next part of her speech. With a sigh she pressed on. "Ranko one more thing, Michael and KITT are in the area on stand by. Don't get upset but we are worried for the two of you. It is dangerous for a woman on her own, even if she is a world-class martial artist."

Swerving to avoid a car changing lanes that obvious did not check its mirrors, Ranma grunted. "I do not want to sound like an ex-fiancée but... I am quite capable of taking care of myself you know. I do understand as well and the backup would be appreciated. Just tell Michael not to jump in unless it is the last resort." Coming to a stop at a traffic light a guy in a red convertible pulled up beside Ranma. He smiled in what could be considered a charming way. Little did he know that the cute girl on the bike, that looked way too big for her, could have sent him to the hospital if he had tried anything beyond the smile. The light changed green and with it changing the pink and white bike's tires squealed leaving a long burn mark on the pavement and a shocked young man in a red convertible behind.

"What was that about Ranma? He looked cute." Teased Nabiki knowing how much it annoyed the redhead.

KATT spoke up now. "Ranko we are coming up to the pawn store. It seems that they are waiting for us." This was evident by the camera crews set up at the front door.

"Let's make an entrance then." Ranma said as she popped a wheelie coming down the street. Dropping the front wheel they then spun around sliding into the parking spot right in front of the camera crew, Big Hoss and Rick.

"Now remember Ranko I am not for sale." KATT said with a light chuckle in her voice.

"Never partner." Ranma Replied just before removing her helmet. "Rick long time no see" Ranma said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Cringing on the inside, but wanting to give the appearance of an old friend.

Big Hoss whistled as he checked out KATT. "Nice bike, we should go for a ride afterwards."

"I think you have work to do son, besides I don't think you would survive. Ranko here is the woman's world martial arts champion." Rick then turned to Ranma and smile. Opening the door of the store for her he said. "Shall we go inside now and look at some swords?"

"Lets" Replied the redhead as she entered the store."

On a ranch in the desert two men were talking about their latest money making scheme. One was a well dressed man in his mid thirties. The other was much earthier. He had long unkempt hair, a scruffy beard and wore torn jeans a t-shirt and a black leather vest. "I tell you I don't like it." The scruffy one said. "We are taking the risk and he reaps the rewards. I either want my share or I want out."

The dapper man looked at his companion with some irritation. Didn't his partner know that this was going to pay off big time? All that was needed was a little patience and one more girl. "We have been over this before. We grab one more and we will get a million each girl. That is two million each, plus as an added bonus you can keep all of their bikes." Truth be told the dapper man wanted nothing to do with the motorcycles the girls were riding. Too dangerous, could lead the cops right back to him. This way if he worked it right, this oaf would get the blame when he tries to pawn off the bikes and he can collect the entire fee for himself. "This weekend we will find a redhead to complete the collection, call the client and be rich. We just have to keep the girls happy and healthy until then. The client does not want them abused or tortured."

"I don't care what he does as long as I get my money." Scruffy said. "I'm going into town. Maybe I will find our final girl while I'm at it." Exiting the Ranch house he jumped onto his custom chopper and roared off of the property.

"Fool, at least the fool is useful." Dapper said to himself as he watched the cloud of dust settle.

Ranma tried to look professional and not gawk at her surroundings as she entered the store. There was so much to look at. To her right was a vintage fender guitar, on the left some American Civil war riffles, and the countless counters of jewellery and coins. There were people everywhere, some were buying others were selling and all stopped to look at her as she entered the building. It appeared that her reputation preceded her and she was expected by the crowd. 'Damn!' Ranma thought to herself. 'I've got to high a profile for this case. I should abort.'

"Don't worry Ranko." KATT said in her ear bud as though she was reading her partners mind. "It will work out as part of your cover." Ranma could see this point, but would have like a little animunity "Smile for the cameras" KATT reminded her.

Ranma complied and walked up to the counters where she could see three swords wrapped in silk lying on the glass show case. "Well what do we have here?" She asked pleasantly. In truth Ranma was expecting some knock off tourist junk and nothing of real interest. A short stocky man started to unwrap the three swords for her inspection. Ranma frowned as she looked at the blades before her. Two of the three were very familiar, the third she had heard about but never thought to see it here in the States.

"Well what do you think? Rick asked noticing how quite the petite redhead went.

Muttering something in Japanese she smiled. "You must forgive me. I wasn't expecting to see such fine examples of workmanship." Picking up the first blade and turned it over to inspect it closer to see if it was a forgery. In fact it was all too real. "This sword is an excellent copy of the reverse blade of the famed Battousai from the Meiji restoration period. Kenshin one of Japan's most famous samurais commissioned a blade where the cutting edge was on the inside." Ranma then demonstrated by running a finger on the dull "cutting" edge. Yes a fine copy retail price of about $20.00." Ranma low balled the price hoping Rick would take the hint. But now she needed to stall this guy and hope Nabiki heard her message. Then taking the second sword she looked at it and shivered. This particular sword caused Ranma a great deal of headaches a few years back. Looking back up to Rick and the client she forced a laugh. I see you found Japan's answer to Excalibur." Ranma paused dramatically while Rick raised an eye brow at this statement. Taking the sword she carefully sheaved it. "This is sword like Excalibur was imbedded in a stone for over a thousand years waiting for the right person to free it. Unlike the famed sword of King Arthur, It does not indicate the King but grants three wishes of the one whom pulled it from the stone. Its name is simply the 'Wish Bringer'."

Rick looked disbelieving and the client looked like he was having second thoughts on selling it. "You don't expect me to believe that fairytale now do you?"

Ranma shrugged as to say she didn't care if she was believed or not. " I have seen its power first hand. Unfortunately the idiot that was able to release the sword wasted all the wishes for really stupid stuff. The power has been used but it is still a rare and old blade. The right buyer would pay up to $10000.00 for a blade with a story attached to it like that. The problem would be finding the right buyer." The final sword Ranma feared for many years. She knew that Kuno would never have sold the Wish Bringer, just as she knew the owner of the third sword would only give it up on her death bed. Ranma now was worried about her mother. Even if they parted on bad terms, really bad terms she wished no harm to her estranged family. For the final sword on the table was the Soatome Honour blade. "I've never thought I see this one again." The redhead said softly as she caressed the scabbard gently. Ranma never heard the sirens come blaring in, of the FBI. The store was soon filled with over twenty agents all with guns drawn, aimed at the client. Nabiki and Bonnie understood Ranma's message and had acted right away.

"Fredrick Ricardo this is the FBI, put your hands on head. You are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and theft of national treasures form over ten countries, and trafficking of said stolen property." Ranma's heart sank as she watched the man being cuffed and dragged away.

"She is ok Ranma." Nabiki said through the ear buds. I checked as soon as I recognised the sword. We also informed the FBI that the one sword belongs to your family and are willing do with it as you direct." Ranma thought about it and knew what had to be done. Her mother will never know that it was Ranma that had the family's sword returned to her.

Watching as the last of the FBI agents leave Rick turned to her and said. "Well that is one for the books. You sure made this an interesting episode. Now that is taken care of how about we talk in private?" Ranma nodded and followed the older man to a private office in the rear of the store.


	6. Desert Flowers part 2

Scruffy was cruising up and down the streets of Las Vegas. He particularly liked the strip where all the pawnshops were. Easy pickings, He would watch to see which people were entering with items and leaving empty-handed. Chances were they just sold or pawned the items and would now have cash on them. Easy pickings indeed.

He turned down the street where the Gold and Silver pawn shop resided. This store always had good merchandise ever since they went on TV. The problem was sometimes the camera crews were out on the street, like today. Deciding to skip it today to avoid the risk. He stopped when a pink and white bike came screaming down the road doing a wheelie. He had never seen a V-Rod do that before. Intrigued the scruffy man pulled his bike around the corner where he could observe unseen. The other bike then slid right in front of the camera crew. The rider dismounted the bike and removed the full-face helmet, painted to match the bike, revealing a short redheaded girl. "Perfect" he said to himself. "This girl is just what we were looking for." A grin spread across his face. He would wait for her, and then follow. If the opportunity arose he would take it. At the very least he may learn where she was staying. So staying in the shadows he waited. When a few minutes later the area was flooded with cops Scruffy almost bolted thinking that they were onto him. When the Cops left with a Spanish man in cuffs, he relaxed and waited some more. She couldn't stay there all day and her bike was still out front so she didn't come to pawn it. "Patients she will come." He pulled out his cell phone to report to his partner.

Ranma thanked Rick and Lilly. It turns out that the members of the Desert Flowers were all named after flowers. Lilly was the group's organizer. The three missing girls' names were Daisy, Holly, and Iris. Daisy was the first to go missing. Unfortunately she had a habit of taking off without telling anyone. So when Lilly reported it to the police they did not take it seriously. Iris and Holly disappeared a day apart from each other. The police put it down as a gang war and said they would look in to it when they had time. This was when Lilly called FLAG. Dallas would have to wait Bonnie decided to redirect Ranma to Vegas to investigate.

Ranma took some time to view the store before she left. There was a lot to see but what caught her interest were the swords. Looking at the blades earlier for the show made Ranma think about having a blade of her own. In truth she never expected to find anything of real quality here. Most Katanas outside Japan were knock offs, or owned by people that would never sell. Now the civil war sabres were not the quality of a good Katana. But one peaked her interest. Hoss came up to the counter breaking her quiet solitude. "Are you interested in adding to you collection?" he asked amiably.

"Actually I don't even own a sword of my own. That last blade we looked at was to be mine one day, but now…" the red head left the sentence unfinished. She looked away from the man before her and returned to study the Sabres.

Hoss realized there was more to the story from her reaction but didn't push it. "Well an expert without a collection. We can't have that." He smiled and pulled down a sword and scabbard from the wall. It was in perfect condition with little wear. "Rick said to give you something if you wanted anything. He thought you might end up in the bike dept. I told him anyone with a bike like yours would not trade that easy. I guess I won the bet. I said you'd be in the sword dept." smiling he handed it over to her for inspection.

The red head unsheaved the sword and inspected the blade. There were a few nicks in the cutting edge suggesting this blade had seen battle. The hilt was ornate and the blade had very integrated engravings. "This was an officer's blade. The edge is still sharp and well oiled to prevent rusting. Owned by a Cornel if I am right." Hoss was impressed but Ranma smiled. KATT fed her most of the information from her ear buds. Not that Ranma didn't know anything about swords. She was just not that familiar of civil war swords as she was with Japanese blades. "Is there a way to test the sharpness?" a smile crossed her face.

Hoss nodded they too like to check out weapons they bought. "Come out back and we can find something to suit your needs."

Ranma noticed the camera crews were still filming, and gestured to them. "Would this be something you could use in your show?" Hoss thought about it and nodded. He called over his father and the camera crew's director and explained what was about to happen. It was agreed that it might be entertaining and worse comes to worse they would not use it.

Rick, Hoss and the camera crew went back out side to the parking lot, where a watermelon was set up for the demonstration. Ranma once again unsheathed the sword spun it around in her hands to test the balance. She then attacked the offending fruit in a motion too quick for the human eye to follow. When the red head was done she sheaved the blade. There on the table stood a prefect watermelon looking, to all the world, to be untouched. "You missed." Rick dead panned, sounding disappointed. Ranma shrugged, walked over to the green orb and carefully removed a piece from the middle, and proceeded to eat it.

"What ever you say Ricky." She said with a wink. At that moment the entire watermelon collapsed into small bite size pieces. The gathered crowd erupted into cheers.

Deep in an underground base, just below an airplane hanger, a group of people were huddled around a computer terminal. Zoe typed a command into the computer. On the screen a blown apart blue print of a three-wheeled vehicle appeared. "As you can see, this bike has military applications. The body is a combination of nano tech and a molecular bonding agent that makes the bike nearly indestructible and super lightweight. It is equipped with chain guns and anti tank missiles. The canopy is treated like the body and provides a heads up display." Explained Billy.

"Where did you find this?" asked Sara "This design is nothing like what my father worked on. For one he would never make a weapon system."

"I disagree." Said Zoe. "This is very much like the KARR. Designs we had to deal with not too long ago. The weapon system is not what we are concern with". She said and started to pull up computer files on the big screen for everyone to see.

"What does cause alarm is the fact just after finding this a big section of FLAG's computer references went off line. These files seem incomplete." Continued Billy, "There are hints that an AI personality was ready to be installed. But there is no trace of where it is."

The black mustang was listening very closely to the conversation and came to a conclusion. "Does this mean I have a brother other than KARR?" The red light on his air intake pulsed back and forth a little faster then before.

"I doubt it KITT." Zoe answered giving Billy a dirty look for mentioning the missing AI. "The files on the K.I.T.T.I. project have been terminated and all files on the AI deleted. The report says there were only military applications and no real urban practical uses. Talk of a stripped down version, project K.A.T.T. are mention, but no files are found describing the details of the project or if it even went to design faze."

"KITT remember the motorcycle from the other night? " Mike turned to his human companions and explained. "Last night on our way home form Vegas we passed a motorcycle doing over one hundred sixty miles per hour. That's not the strange thing about the bike though. We could get no readings on it. It was like it was a phantom." Mike stated.

"I tried to take a photo of this bike for later investigating but even my digital camera would not work. It was like it had an EMP device of some sort. For all intents and purposes this bike and rider did not exist." The black mustang ironically stated due to his own non-existence.

"We will look in to this ghost rider later." Sara smiled then turned more serious. "We need to look into the security breaches now. That needs to be our number one priority. What if someone was able to steal KITT's files or KARR'S or even this so call project K.I.T.T.I. This would be bad news in the wrong hands." She paused for a moment thinking. "I wonder… No it couldn't be." Sara said to herself.

Bonnie had to put her tea down on the computer desk before she spilt it all over herself from laughing. "Really, that's how you met?" the story was just too funny. "I mean you just grabbed her chest and started squeezing?" she wiped a tear from her face as she calmed down a little only to burst out laughing again from the embarrassed expression on the younger woman's face.

"It's not that funny." Said Nabiki with a small pout, and then smiled. "It's funnier. You really had to be there to appreciate it."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think I have found something." Said KATT, as she sent over the data to Bonnie and Nabiki's computer screens. "We need to get Ranko moving."

"Ok I'm on it KATT." Said Nabiki feeling relieved that she didn't have to continue her story to the older woman. "Hey Wild Rose we need you to stop showing off and get back to work now." The red head frowned which caused Nabiki to laugh. "Come on you can play later but your partner has some info we need to discuss."

Ranma nodded stating that she understood and said her good byes to the crew of the gold and silver pawnshop. "Ranko walk a little seductively please." KATT requested "When you get here come around to the left side of me and check your makeup in the mirror. I can show you the video in the mirror." Ranma did as she was requested but felt silly just the same. She knew that she was being observed for KATT to make such a request.

Upon arriving she bent down and looked in the bikes side mirror. Taking out her lipstick she made to repair her face. "What's up?" Ranma inquired.

The mirror now showed an image of a scruffy man on a custom made bike sitting around the corner just out of view. "This man has been waiting here since just before we arrived. I noticed he got really nervous when the police arrived so I thought to check him out. It appears that his bike has been made from several other bikes. The serial numbers don't match. Guess what I found out?" KATT said smugly her playfulness was starting to show.

Nabiki grinned as the redhead looked annoyed. With a sigh Ranma replied. "Are you going to say that the serial numbers are from the missing bikes?"

The disappointment in KATT's electronic voice was all to clear "Yes, well some of the missing bikes."

"Well I guess we need to talk to this Gentleman and see what he knows." A very nasty smile crossed the redheads face. Ranma stood up took out her ear buds and brushed her hair out of her eyes before donning her helmet once more.

Once Ranma's helmet communications was activated, a worried Nabiki spoke over the helmets speakers. "Now listen here missy. Don't go after him half cocked." She said in a very annoyed voice.

Slipping on KATT's seat Ranma shrugged non comitial. The engine of the white and pink bike roared to life, and after releasing the clutch. The bike sped off right pass the scruffy man. "I am not going after him. He will be coming after me."

Just as she predicted the custom bike came to life and was in pursuit at a safe distance to not draw any attention. KATT provided a video image to both Ranma's visor and POLE's head quarter's terminals. It was more than obvious that this was their man or at least someone of interest. Not wanting to be too obvious Ranma made some turns to see if he would follow. Seeing that he was Ranma wanted to see how determined the guy was and started to weave in and out of traffic and cutting some lights close. He took the bait almost getting hit by a car when he ran a red light trying to keep up. Now the fun could start, the red head thought. All the while head quarters was yelling at her to stop her foolishness. Taking the fastest way out of town as not to involve the local police, bike and rider acted as one. "What packages are you equipped with KATT?" Ranma asked her metal companion.

"I have the basic tracking complement, the stealth setup and the hologram packages. No weapons, offensive or defensive, are installed. We could wait until the rolling unit arrives tonight to change the configuration."

"No need, what we have is perfect. Prepare to initiate operation possum."

An angry faced Nabiki appeared on Ranma's helmet visor screen. "Just what is operation possum? I hope it isn't what I think it is."

"Sorry can't hear you must be losing the signal. You are breaking up." Turning the connection for the phone off. She shifted into a higher gear wanting to get out of town faster.

Scruffy followed not wanting his prey to get out of site he closed the distance between them. Now out in the open desert the red head sped up. The chase was on.

Nabiki screamed in frustration. "I am getting the air support unit ready. We are going after that egotistical self centred moron." She slammed her fists against the desk top almost knocking over her coffee in the process.

Bonnie laughed, even though she too was worried she couldn't help thinking about another young man many years ago that had frustrated her so. Nabiki stared at her angrily. "I am not laughing at you, just remembering something from the past. You really care for her don't you?" The look on the younger woman's face said it all.

"It's complicated. We started off on the wrong foot and then there was my sister." Bonnie thought she could see Nabiki's mood darken for a minute. "Because of her I never took a real interest in Ranma. In fact I was downright hostile towards him. It was only because of what happen on the day we left our families that I got a chance to meet the real Ranma. I feel that it was my fault that we had to leave our home. I know that is not true, but it is how I feel." She said while she started to shake.

Getting out of her chair Bonnie crossed the office to Nabiki's desk to grab the younger woman in a reassuring hug. "It going to be ok. Ranma is skilled and KATT is with her."

Ranma opened the throttle racing along Puli Dr into the mountains. Careful to keep the scruffy man on the custom bike in her rear view mirror as not to lose him. The view of the city would have been breath taking if she had been paying attention, more concerned on finding the perfect place to put her plan in to action. "There is a fork in the road up ahead Ranko. Perfect for operation possum."

Reducing speed a touch allowing her pursuer to catch up Ranma smiled. "Thanks KATT you know what to do." Spotting a patch of gravel KATT activated her hologram projector. Her back slide out causing Ranma to fly off over the handle bars. She tumbled across the road as the pink and white V-Rod slide off the side of the mountain.

Scruffy could not believe his luck. Not all was good luck though. Sure the girl was practically gift wrapped but the bike was a loss. He had hoped to keep it for his self. It would have needed painting but now it didn't matter. Pulling out his phone he called his partner to come and pick her up.


End file.
